


Sleepy slime junction

by Oglogothswrath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Neko Girl, Probs spelled wrong but too sleepy, Slime, Slime Girl, Somnophilia, there is concent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglogothswrath/pseuds/Oglogothswrath
Summary: all about that sleep fucking





	Sleepy slime junction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short, rip. I’ve been meaning to write for a while but a lot is happening. I’m going to try to write some better porn soon. Love y’all <3

It had been well over two months since Feferi had joined Nepeta’s life. Her enjoyment of every second milked heavily by the pleasure brought by Feferi’s greedy but nimble fingers. 

They had explored some of the more casual things of sex, wanting to start slow, but Nepeta has given Feferi the go ahead for some of her own kinky preferences. So it shouldn’t of surprised Nepeta at all that Feferi decided to quite soon take advantage of her convent. Her ear listening to the soft sounds of Nepeta asleep, her breasts perfect pillows go rest ones head. 

Though Feferi had more in mind as she latched her lips around the free nipple gently sucking and tugging at the sensitive bud. Her body slowly sliding across Nepetas skin before pooling around her mound. One free hand moving to grasp her other breast, giving a great full squeeze.

Nepeta’s breath hitched shivering, shifting lightly under Feferi’s attentive teasing. 

Feferi smiles to herself moving to slowly spread Nepeta’s legs apart giving her a perfect angle to tease her already hardened clit. 

A finger admiring its length by sliding across the underside feeling the the crease and it so readily in excitement. Then slid down feeling the moist lips swollen against her hand. Sliding further provided her with easy access to Nepeta’s entrance as she teased it open. 

Nepeta unconsciously grinder against her before moving and shifting in her sleep. Luckily swimming through Feferi,s slime as she rolled on her stomach. Her hips grinding against the blankets below. In her dream no doubt trying to get more friction. 

“So decadent,” Feferi cooed as she scooped Nepeta’s hips up slowly. Slime oozing across her raising them to where she was on her knees. Her tail almost as if invitation offering herself and stretching in attention. Showing Feferi her cute little back entrance. 

Feferi wanted to desperately explore that hole as well. They have done anal once or twice, but they hadn’t done what Feferi really wanted to do. That is do both at once. 

As Nepeta laid there face pressed lazily into the soft pillow Feferi took her slick juices, resisting a taste, and spread it across her asshole slipping a finger in slowly. Finger turned to fingers as she tested the waters, making sure not to wake her sleeping beauty.

She stroked and thrusted slowly listening to the squirming mews of her cute little meko before pulling out.

Her other hand stroked her slime, conjuring up two cocks for the play as she lifted herself up and lined herself up and every so slowly pushed inside her. Her body almost greedily sucking her up inside of her. It was not too long before she was hilt deep and moved to tease open Nepeta’s cheeks giving her a better view of her handiwork. 

Nepeta’s hips grinded against her subconsciously snapping her back into reality. So with sweet abandonment she decided to get the real show started and started thrusting quickly. Hips slurping against each other leaving sloppy wet trails with each pull back. 

Nepeta was woken rather quickly after it began, her hands quickly clawing at her pillow before she looked back at Feferi with utter betrayal and complete lust as she thrusted her hips back. Her appreciation further proved by the delicious cum that spilled across Feferi’s cock as she continued to thrust into her. 

Nepeta lost for words as her eyes geared up as she tried to take in the overwhelming pleasure her body was wracked with as Feferi kept fucking her through every orgasm. 

Finally, Feferi came in gushed. Her pink cream filling every crevice that Nepeta didn’t even know she had. Over flowing over her entrances and dropping down her legs. It wasn’t until Feferi removed herself did Nepeta realize now how exhausting the ordeal was and rolled on her back, looking at Feferi rather smugly. 

“So when I said you could fuck me in my sleep, I didn’t think you’d do it today” she teased holding out her hands in hopes Feferi would lower self and join her, she did snuggling up to Nepeta. 

“But it was too tempting to try!! I haven’t gotten to try that out yet and I must say it was perfect!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself too,” Nepeta purred brushing her face against Feferi’s. “What’s next on the kink list?”

“Hmmm I don’t know I always wanted to try micro. There has always been something hot at the thought of being fucked by a clit.”” Feferi tugged Nepeta into a cuddle. 

“We’ll see”


End file.
